Devil’s Temptation
by TwilightTeamDILF
Summary: AH/AU. Once Bella marries Jasper, will she finally be able to resist temptation? Will her mistakes surface, ruining the happiest day of her life, or will she live happily ever after with no one the wiser? Jasper/Bella, Carlisle/Bella


**Title: **Devil's Temptation

**Genre: **Erotica, Drama

**Coupling:** Carlisle/Bella Bella/Jasper

**Summary: **Once Bella marries Jasper, will she finally be able to resist temptation? Will her mistakes surface, ruining the happiest day of her life, or will she live happily ever after with no one the wiser?

**Warning:** There are terms in here that may offend some readers. Please know that I do not mean this, and that no woman should tolerate being talked down to or degraded by anyone.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Today was my wedding day.

Only an hour had passed since I kissed my new husband, Jasper, as his wife for the first time. He was the love of my life and I couldn't wait to start my life with him.

The side of my head hit the wall with enough force to give me a slight headache, but I didn't have time for that shit right now.

I heard the back of my wedding dress rip along the seam and felt cold hands on my ribs. Goosebumps tingled up and down my arms as a low throaty moan met my ears. A fist tangled into my perfect curls, he wrapped my chocolate strands around his strong hand twice before he gave a forceful pull and I cried out in pleasure. My hypersensitive skin caused me to shiver as my dress slid down my body and pooled at my feet on the tile floor. My breathing came out in gasps as I tried to suck in enough air to keep up with my racing heart.

"Fuck." He rasped in my ear.

I felt one hand on my shoulder while the other dug into my hip. He pushed and pulled me at the same time, my naked chest crashed into the wall, and my ass jutted out to meet the ever present bulge trapped behind the thin fabric of his pants.

"You are going to scream my name until your throat is raw, do you understand me? You stupid little cunt." He pressed my face into the wall a little harder until I nodded my agreement.

I pressed my ass into his cock even harder, knowing it would set him off, and as I was right. His grip on my hair grew tighter as he pressed his hot lips to my neck and shoulder. A forceful bite to my shoulder took the strength out of my knees; he threw his free arm around my waist to hold me up.

His knee pushed my thighs apart until he could stand between my legs. He leaned over to trail kisses up my back, and I found a quick, hard rhythm to grind against him…given my current position.

Skilled hands ripped my thin, lace underwear away from my body with long, loud rip; it sent shivers up my spine.

"Please. I'll do anything," I begged, up against the wall.

I had no warning before he slammed his cock into me. I brought up a hand to brace myself against the wall, the other traveled slowly down my stomach until I could tug roughly at my clit. He loved to watch me play with myself, and I was only too happy to comply.

His hand never left my hair, his cock never faltered from it's grueling pace as he slammed into my pussy, and his lips never left my skin.

We were raw and primal. We were unashamed and carefree. We loved and hated each other the entire time. We had never found anything like this with anyone else.

He smacked my hand out of the way as he began pinching and pulling on my clit. My legs began to quiver and I felt the delicious clenching in my stomach that told me I was about to cum. His pace quickened and I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before we were both spent.

"You fuckin' scream my name, or I'm fucking your dirty mouth until your jaw goes numb." He pulled my hair harder than ever as he slammed into me. My whimpers and his grunts filled the air.

I screamed out as my orgasm crashed down on me, making me shake and rock back against him. I felt the warmth as he emptied himself onto my back; he knew I hated that shit.

"You are such a fucking disappointment, Isabella." He shook his head as he pushed me off of him.

"Sorry, Daddy Carlisle. Maybe I should go find your son, he always knows how to fuck me." I smiled at him as I walked into the next room.

I heard him punch the wall and stomp off, cursing the whole way. I was going to pay for that little comment later.

No, this has to end. I just married his son for fuck's sake. I couldn't let him have this control over me anymore.

I jumped into the shower quickly; hopefully I could fix my hair into some sort of order.

I lathered up my loofa with my favorite coconut body wash as I stepped under the warm spray of the showerhead. The suds slid down my breasts in white rivulets as I pressed the loofa against my chest. How could I already be hot and bothered? This man was killing me. A low moan escaped me as I moved my hands lower, spreading the foam across my stomach. Strong, rough hands came down on my hot pussy; I gasped in surprise as a finger slipped into my folds.

"Oh baby, you feel so nice wrapped around my finger," Jasper groaned into my ear.

My head dropped back against his chest as he started to stroke me, pumping into me faster with each stroke. Soft lips met my warm neck, trailing wet kisses down to my shoulder. Small bites and nibbles sent waves of excitement right through my stomach and to my clit. I felt his erection pressing into my back, and I sighed as he pushed a second finger inside of me.

He pulled out of me and shoved me against the wall, pressing his tongue into my mouth with more force than usual. I bit down on his lower lip; his hands gripped my sides roughly as he pulled me closer, and I hoped he left marks.

"I love you. You made me so happy today; let me show you." He whispered against my throat.

He kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down my body, never stopping at one place for too long. A slight tremble in his hands made me grin, he was always so eager to please me. The room was filled with steam and the sounds of our heavy breathing.

His mouth traveled down the inside of my thighs and back then up again, never touching where I wanted him most. He smiled up at me and I quirked an eyebrow at him. He grabbed my hips tightly and spun me around, shoving me back into the wall. What was it with the men in this family?

He pushed his shoulders between my legs and I let out a small yell when he bit down on my clit.

"Holy fuck, baby," I gasped into the wall.

His tongue ran up the length of my slit; I tried my hardest not to shove my hips into his face harder. He brought a hand up to tease my clit while he slid two fingers inside of me, moving in perfect time with his tongue.

My hands smacked the wall in front of me as his teeth found my clit. Long fingers wrapped around my hip and pulled me closer, and I was only too happy to oblige as I ground my hips onto his mouth harder.

I let out a small whimper when his mouth and fingers left me, making me feel vacant and alone for a moment, before I felt his erection slide against my ass. He bit down on my shoulder…hard. I let out a muffled yell as he bit down harder yet and slipped his cock into me. He slammed into me over and over again, pushing me into the wall harder with each thrust.

I was grateful for the pain; I deserved to hurt.

How could I do these things to the man I loved? I didn't even love Carlisle…I just liked the way he fucked me. How the hell could I end this without it blowing up in my face?

I shook my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts, the tears collected in my eyes, and I focused on the love of my life behind me.

I closed my eyes and let myself feel all of him working against me. The smooth planes of his chest as we rocked back into each other, and his strong, muscular arms as they wrapped around my waist. I felt the ripple of his abdominal muscles as they flexed against my back with each thrust, and every inch of his erection as he moved in and out of me with such fluid motions. The water ran down my side; the steam, mixed with my arousal, forced my breaths to come out deep and heavy.

"Make me forget," I whispered, as he slammed into me again.

"What was that, baby?" My husband asked against my ear.

I just shook my head and pressed into him harder.

"I'm so close. Cum with me, my wife." He rasped, pressing hard kisses into my shoulder and neck.

He picked up his pace, pushing me into the wall a little harder, plunging into me a few more times before finding his release. I faked it, and it broke my heart.

I turned around and kissed him on the mouth, trying to put every ounce of love I had in me into that kiss. My hands reached up to tangle in his hair as he pulled me closer. The hot water trailed down my back and legs, sending small shivers up my spine.

Jasper broke the kiss, pulling away to look into my eyes. I dropped my gaze when I saw the unspoken question glinting in his jade green eyes.

"Isabella, where the fuck are you?" Carlisle's booming voice scared us. I slipped backwards and fell flat on my ass, managing to smack my head on the wall I was just pressed up against.

"Ow! Fuck, that hurt!" I cried out. Jasper crouched down to check on my head.

"Dad, what the fuck are you doing in here? Bella and I are in the shower!" Jasper yelled as he turned off the water.

Soft fingers probed the already tender and swollen area on my head. A hiss slipped out when he passed over a particularly tender knot.

"I'll do what I damn well please, _son_. I rented this whole fucking resort; I'll go anywhere I want. What the fuck are you doing in there with Bella?" He asked with venom dripping in his tone.

I watched Jasper's face morph from concerned, to confused, to livid. His fists balled up as helped me up off of the floor; he reached out and grabbed a plush, cream towel to wrap around me.

"We got married today, _father_. What the fuck do you expect we were doing in here?" Jasper sneered through gritted teeth.

I stepped out of the shower as carefully as I could, only to slip again; this time Carlisle's strong arms caught me. A small gasp eked out as his cold arms wrapped around my overheated torso. Fuck, I could feel him through my towel.

"Isabella, are you okay? Did he hurt you? What the fuck do you think you were doing in that shower?" Each question brought his mouth closer and his voice dropped a little, until his lips brushed my ear, and his voice was barely audible.

I shivered against his arms, cursing myself the whole time as my body tried to pull me closer. My body, the ultimate traitor to my heart.

"Jasper, umm, will you walk me to our room? I don't want to take the chance of falling again." I smiled at him as he ran a finger down my cheek.

His towel hung dangerously low on his waist as he moved lithely around the bathroom to collect our things. Carlisle's grip tightened, and I had to suppress a gasp. How many marks were these two going to leave with me today?

"Think about what you're doing, Isabella." Carlisle seethed at me. One arm was ensnared in his vice grip, and the other rested lightly in Jasper's gentle hand.

"I'm going to my room, with my husband. I'm not sure how it's any of your business anyway." I told him, as I snatched my arm away. This had to end now.

"Carlisle, I think you need to leave. I need to take care of my new wife, and you need to go hit on a random drunk slut. Get the fuck out of here, now." Jasper pulled me under his arm, scowling at his father the whole time.

I couldn't let this go on. I had to get us out of there before this entire thing escalated into chaos. Both of these men had wicked tempers, and were well known to lose them at the drop of a hat.

Jasper was shaking slightly, and I assumed that's why I was under his arm, to help him keep control over his emotions. Carlisle's face was turning a disturbing shade of red, which made me worry about his blood pressure.

"Well, Jasper, it seems like you have damn near everything figured out. I have an extra little piece of information you should probably know about," he smirked that damn smirk at me, and my stomach dropped to my feet.

He wouldn't. Would he?_ Oh, fuck._

"Honey, we need…let's go…" I started before Carlisle cut me off.

"I've been fucking Isabella like the little slut that she is. It's _my_ face that she sees when you two 'make love' or what-the-fuck-ever it is that you do. It's _my_ name that she screams when she cums. I. Fuck. Your. Wife," Carlisle spat at Jasper.

My whole world crumbled around me all at once. Carlisle just laughed as he left the room, leaving me standing there with his son. Tears were streaming down my face before I even had time to realize what was happening.

Jasper pulled his arm off of me harshly; it hurt worse than if he had slapped me across my face.

My whole body shook as I reached a hand out to him, "Jasper, baby, I lov…"

"Don't you dare fucking say you love me. Everyone told me I was stupid to marry a gold- digging little whore. I guess I shouldn't have stopped sleeping with Rose and settled for you. You are such a fucking disappointment, Isabella."

With the same words that Carlisle had left me with earlier, Jasper threw his wedding band on the ground and stormed out of the bathroom.

I sunk to the floor, sucking in gasping breaths, while my body convulsed and shut down. Tears flowed endlessly down my face as I pulled on my hair.

How had the happiest day of my life turned into such a disaster?

I was alone.

Forever.


End file.
